wassabi_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wassabi Productions
Wassabi Productions, formerly known as hoiitsroi, is a comedy channel on YouTube. It is produced and created by Roi Fabito and Alex Burriss. They are mostly known for their Parodies of Music Videos. History Roi Fabito and Alex Burriss first met in middle school in Durham, North Carolina. They used to live in the same neighbourhood and eventually went to the same high school where they became best friends. In 2005, Roi decided to make videos with his friends, Robby and Matt, using his parent's camera that his parent's don't use often; this was the establishment of Wassabi Productions! One day, Roi asked Alex if he wanted to make a video with him. Alex eventually became a Wassabi Boy. In 2006, Youtube was created, so that's where they posted their videos in order to share them with their family and friends. Not only their family and friends loved their videos, but a lot of people from around the world did; their videos have been getting a lot of views. Originally, their Youtube channel was called hoiitsroi, but was later changed to Wassabi, which was inspired by a scene in Jackass The Movie when Steve-O stuck wasabi through his nostril. Roi loved the word "wasabi", so he used it as his account username for a game called Starcraft, but he accidentally spelled it wrong by adding an extra "s". When Roi's friends got older, they decided to stop participating in making videos, and only Alex was left with him. Filming became a hobby for them; they made lip-syncs, dance videos, and funny videos. When it was time for them to go to college for 10 months, they stopped making videos during that period of time. After, they decided to make new videos for the Wassabi comeback! In April 7th, 2012, Wassabi introduced two new characters: Rolanda and Richard, who both debuted in the "Call Me Maybe" Parody, which got over 57,000,000 views! The character, Rolanda, was inspired by when Roi was dressed as a girl at a Halloween Party in 8th grade, way back in middle school. From there on, their Youtube Channel gained over 4.5 million subscribers and 1.4 billion views. Roi and Alex, as Wassabi, traveled to Florida, Los Angeles, and all over the world, meeting fans, doing shows, and going on adventures. Roi and Alex decided to produce videos weekly and post them on Wassabi Wednesdays. Their objective is to make people laugh and inspire Wassabians. They moved from North Carolina to Los Angeles, California for benefits as Youtubers. They lived together in a so-called haunted apartment with other Youtube friends: Kyle, YellowPaco, and Marlin. After one year, Roi decided that it was time to grow-up individually, so they moved into separate houses, but they still continued to make videos. In January 2016, Roi decided to leave Wassabi Productions in order to pursue his other passions, especially on his Gaming Channel, Guava Juice. Rolanda, as Roi's dual character, also had to leave and go to Guatemala. Individually, Alex is now in charge of Wassabi Productions. Related Videos